vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyoshi Takakura
Summary Kiyoshi Takakura is a member of the Onmoraki-Gumi and of the Japanese Brotherhood of Assassins. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with his katana, Razor Wire-Blade and firearms, even higher with rocket launchers and explosives Name: Kiyoshi Takakura Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Yakuza gangster, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Speed and reflexes, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Expert Acrobat and freerunner, Immense Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will, Explosion Manipulation (With various weapons) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Casually stomped Gavin Banks, who is considered to be the equal of William Miles. Comparable to his team-mates Arend Schut Cunningham and his husband Harlan Cunningham, who have both stomped Juhani Otso Berg several times. Can cut up humans wearing tactical armor into pieces with a razor wire pretty easily, with said humans being capable of no-selling room-sized explosions with ease. Trained Layla Hassan), higher with his Razor Wire-Blade, katana and firearms (Kiyoshi with his weakest handguns can effortlessly rip apart high-tech armors made out of spider-silk and plate), even higher with rocket launchers (Blew up blast doors and a warehouse-sized room with ridiculous ease) and explosives (Teeth-based explosives used by the Assassins can blow up office-sized rooms on their lonesome) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Comparable to his team-mates, who are far swifter than Otso Berg, who kept up with Daniel Cross. Trained Layla Hassan. On par with Jasdip Dhami, who can casually maneuver himself around high-tech handgun bullets and blitz comparable enemies before those bullets can even hit the wall. Can easily dodge gunfire from advanced rifles like the Heckler & Koch HK416, and can even outpace massive explosions from their epicenters. Later escaped another explosion which vaporized Alvaro Grammatica's lab and reached the clouds. Saved the occupants of the Altair II by taking a bullet from Sigma Team before it could hit Victoria Babeau and Alannah Ryan). Supersonic to Supersonic+ with most firearms Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (On par with Jasdip, who overpowered Otso Berg) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Has taken blows from enemies on par with him. Survived a direct blast from Juno and was completely fine) Stamina: Incredibly High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his katana, several hundreds of meters with firearms and Razor-Wire blade Standard Equipment: A katana, handguns, assault rifles, a standard Hidden Blade, his Razor-Wire Blade, explosives, rocket launchers, light machine guns Intelligence: Kiyoshi was quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat, being able to best Gavin rather easily, and also showed a proficiency with firearms. Kiyoshi is also credited as a master swordsman as shown as he always carries his sword on missions. When battling Gavin in Japan, Kiyoshi is shown to have a Hidden Blade under his sleeves. Weaknesses: Was extremely violent in his younger days, but has since changed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Assassins Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Blade Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Ubisoft Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Gun Users